Love You Like A Love Song
"Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez & The Scene is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She wears a bright rainbow/light purple, blue dress and purple socks with greenish blue boots. Her flowing hair is an amethyst purple and is pinned up with a light blue heart hairpin. She has a sky blue outline. Background The routine takes place in a heaven-like area with clouds, glitter, hanging stars, pillars, and a harp. The glitter is pink and the pillars are cyan, the stars and harp switch between pink and blue. In the chorus, the sky turns dark. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same. Both: 'Slowly place your hands in front of you. LYL gold move.png|All Gold Moves Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Cute" Dance style * Get GOOD when "And I want you to know baby" is sung Mashup ''Love You Like A Love Song has a Mashup which is exclusive to both the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers (no repeats) *Love You Like A Love Song' (JD4) *Holiday'' (JD2) *''Firework'' (JD2) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD4) *''Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation'' (JD) *''That's the Way (I Like It)'' (JD) *''Pump Up The Volume'' (JD2) *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' (JD4) *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) (JD4) *''California Gurls'' (JD3) Puppet Master Mode Love You Like A Love Song ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the dancers in order of appearance: * 'Love You Like A Love Song' * Football Boy/Old School Snap/Spanish Waves/Superslownic * Power Pose/Moon Jumping/Walking Wave/Get Gone * Good Bye/Russian Violin/Pin-Up Kick/Soul Snap * For The Fans/Cutie Pie/Outrage/Cyber Poser * Champion's Stretch/Pause Repeat/Twist 'N' Clap/Treadmill * Mod's Mix/Cosmic Circle/Wind Up Pony/Goofy Spin * Up And Down/Side Slice/Jog 'N' Skip/Sunset Swing * Groovy/Sweet Stroke/Schoolgirl Sway/Super Snap * Think About It/Sugar/Pin-Up Push/Outlaw Hitch * Dungarees/Rainbow/Rocking Chair/Heart Throb * Tribal Samba/Knee Pop/Party March/Shadow Punch * Bridal Boogie/Puddle Splashing/Woodstock/Wrestler's Skip * Half Time/Hopscotch Dance/Dancing Leaf/Birdie * Fitness Poney/Diabolical Swing/Double Punch/Hypnotic Hands * Guitar Smashing/Russian Skip/Chosen/Tear It Up * Hair Do/Moon Chaser/Beware Of The Bull/Heel Jump * Nerd Kisses/Glider Girl/Jogging Warm Up/Jaws * Heart Strong/Sun Rise/Afro Groove/Cyber Whip * S Snap/Cosmic Punch/Party Lights/Crazy Wrestler * Ceremonial Circles/Milkshake/Running Pin-Up/Supersonic Snap * 'Love You Like A Love Song' Battle ''Love You Like A Love Song ''has a battle against ''Super Bass. ''For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Love You Like A Love Song ''appears in the following Mashups: *4x4'' (Best of JD 4) *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Crucified'' (cameo) *''Good Feeling'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (cameo) *[[Just A Gigolo|''Just A Gigolo]] *''Limbo'' * Moskau *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''#thatPOWER'' *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) * Where Have You Been Captions Love You Like A Love Song ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crescent Moon * Day Dreamer * Happy Birthday * Love You Softly * Princess * Sweat Caresses (JD4 spelling error) * Sweet Caresses * Sweet Heartbeat * Where Am I Trivia *This is the first song by Selena Gomez & The Scene to be featured in the series; it is followed by ''Hit The Lights from the same game as a DLC. **Selena Gomez returns with'' Same Old Love, but she doesn't appear with The Scene. *The background is taken from the music video in which Selena is singing in a cloudy space with a white harp and piano. *The Beta coach's appearance is different that the original one. Her hair is brown, her top is blue and yellow, her hairpin is pink and her dress is orange. **Also, in the trailer and in other teasers, the coach appears in a darker colour scheme. *In the ''Crucified Mashup, she gets burnt by the coach from Sympathy For The Devil. *The dancer's hair looks like Katy Perry's wig in her California Gurls official music video. * In the Puppet Master Mode, when the bridge lyric was sung, in the selection both coaches from Good Feeling appears in a backward row. * Despite the fact that Selena Gomez has expressed her love for Super Bass in real life, the song has a battle against Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. *On ''Just Dance Now'', the line No one compares ''is misinterpreted as ''No one can pause. **Also, I I love you like a love song baby is divided into two lines. * Animal Crossing: New Leaf features a dress called Dream Dress, which was designed by Wesley Enriquez and it's inspired from this song. * For some reason, one type pictogram from the routine is in a darker shade of purple than the other pictograms. * Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In, Cool for the Summer, and'' Boys (Summertime Love)'' recycle moves from this routine. * In a promotional photo for Just Dance Now, it can be seen that the song strangely has the Mashup/Puppet Master background from Just Dance 4 instead of the background from the classic routine. Gallery loveyoulike.jpg|Love You Like A Love Song loveyoulikejd4.jpg loveyoulike_cover@2x.jpg Loveyoulikealovesong.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 84.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar LYLALS in trailer.jpg|Love You Like a Love Song's color scheme in the trailer lylals3.png|The Pictograms LoveSonginactive.png LoveSongactive.png 17 Clouds.jpg|Background LoveYouLikeALoveSongBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram slider_justDance4_characterRight.png just-dance-4-screenshots-3.jpg|Beta appearance betahitemupandlylalssquares.png|Different Square Videos Selena Gomez & The Scene - Love You Like A Love Song (Official Video) Just Dance 4 - Love You Like A Love Song - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 Dance Mash-Up - Love You Like a Love Song (5 Stars)-0 Just_Dance_Now_-_Love_Like_A_Love_Song_by_Selena_Gomez_5*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Shirley Henault Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016